Seismic exploration may involve surveying subterranean geological formations for hydrocarbon deposits. A seismic survey may involve deploying survey equipment, such as seismic source(s) and seismic sensors, at predetermined locations. The sources may generate seismic waves, which propagate into the geological formations, creating pressure changes and vibrations along their way. Changes in elastic properties of the geological formation may scatter the seismic waves, changing their direction of propagation and other properties. Part of the energy emitted by the sources may reach the seismic sensors. Some seismic sensors may be sensitive to pressure changes (hydrophones), others to particle motion (e.g., geophones), and industrial surveys may deploy one type of sensors or both. In response to the detected seismic events, the sensors may generate electrical signals to produce seismic data. Analysis of the seismic data can then indicate the presence or absence of probable locations of hydrocarbon deposits.
In one scenario, deploying survey equipment in a production field may be a time-consuming process, depending on the conditions of the field, weather conditions, and/or the like. Similarly, the recovery and/or repair of such equipment in the field may be slowed by the conditions of the field, lack of knowledge of the repairs needed, and/or the like.